bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge
Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge is the fourth season of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It contains a total of 46 episodes[1] and it made its debut February 13, 2011 in Canada and March 5, 2011 in the United States. Recently, Nelvana confirmed that there was initially 26 episodes, but now there are 46 episodes. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge 2nd Arc is the second part of the fourth season, it made its debut September 10, 2011 and it has 20 episodes. Anime Bakugan Interspace gets messy when Dan learns his battling directly threatens Earth. Drago’s exposure to Code Eve has infused him with Incredible Power and as a result Dan accidentally releases Mechtogan Zenthon, a new mysterious entity that wreaks havoc whenever Drago battles! While Dan attempts to regain control over Drago’s new powers, an insidious enemy builds an army of “Chaos Bakugan” engineered for total world domination! Will Dan be able to get a hold of Drago's power before its to late? The fourth series of Bakugan Battle Brawlers premiered on February 13 in Canada and premiered on March 5 in the United States. Trivia *This is the only season in which Dan and Drago are not prominently featured. *It's the first season to have Bakugan real modes in the anime that are different than the real modes from card images/Bakugan Dimensions. *G-Power levels and effects of abilities are not seen in this season. Abilities are only described. *This is the first Bakugan season which features Brawlers and Bakugan hailing from every planet introduced in previous seasons, namely Earth, New Vestroia, Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia. *This is the second Bakugan season to feature DNA Codes. *The Bakugan from this season are actually made with diecast metal. *This is the first season where (currently) there was not a team of six antonagist Brawlers of each Bakugan Attribute. *This is also the first season where there was (currently) only one talking antonagist Bakugan (Razenoid/Evolved Razenoid) (Razenoid, however, was the only talking antonagist Bakugan for Arc one of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge). *This is the first time Dan Kuso is not ranked as the Number One Brawler since he lost the title to Anubias. It is also the first season Dan isn't the leader of the Brawlers as Shun Kazami takes on the position though, later on Marucho becomes the leader. When Dan returned, he thanked Marucho for taking over, and he tried to be leader again, but the Brawlers said he abandoned them and he can't be the leader. He eventually becomes the leader again in episode 19. *It is the first season that has Bakugan with different Attributes from previous variations. *Many characters from past seasons return, such as Preyas, Shuuko Marukura (Marucho's father), Kato, Wavern, Helios, Spectra Phantom, Fabia Sheen, Gus Grav, Vulcan, Jesse Glenn, Mason Brown, Ren Krawler, Mira Clay, Julie Makimoto, and Runo Misaki. *It is the first season where the Dragonoid evolution from the first episode of the anime isn't released in the first Wave in the game (Titanium Dragonoid). *It is the fourth season to have a secondary main antagonist with a spiky hairstyle. *This is the first season where characters from all the previous seasons are seen either physically or in a picture. *This is the first season currently without a main Brawler who was either evil from the beginning or turned evil, or turned good. Season 1 had Alice Gehabich, Season 2 had Keith Clay/Spectra Phantom and Season 3 had Ren Krawler and Jake Vallory. *This season's Bakugan have higher stats on Bakugan Dimensions than the Bakugan in Gundalian Invaders. *It is the first season of Bakugan that has a different ending credits screen. *This is the second season to have Barodius as the main antagonist. *This is the first season to be split into two parts and have multiple main villans change throughout the season. *This is the second season to be split into two arcs. *This is the first season in which the main protagonist brawlers assume attributes other than the ones they specialize in, in lieu of introducing new characters to fill those roles. Characters Battle Brawlers *Dan Kuso **Bakugan: Titanium Dragonoid > Fusion Dragonoid **2nd Bakugan: Reptak **BakuMutant: Mercury Dragonoid / & / **Baku Sky Raider Combination: Aeroblitz / **Bakunano: Sonicanon **1st Battle Suit: Doomtronic / **2nd Battle Suit: Defendtrix **3rd Battle Suit: Combustoid **Mechtogan: Zenthon **Mechtogan Titan: Zenthon Titan **Mobile Assault: Zoompha & Rapilator ** Mechtogan Destroyer: Dragonoid Destroyer *Marucho Marukura **Arc 1 Bakugan: Infinity Trister **Arc 2 Bakugan: Radizen **BakuNano: Crosstriker **Mechtogan: Accelerak **Mobile Assault: Cannonfury **1st Battle Suit: Blasterate **2nd Battle Suit: Clawbruk **Baku Fusion Combination: Betakor / *Shun Kazami **Arc 1 Bakugan: Taylean **Arc 2 Bakugan: Jaakor **BakuMutant: Mutant Taylean / **BakuNano: Hammermor **Mechtogan: Silent Strike **Mechtogan Titan: Faser Titan **Mobile Assault: Zoompha **1st Battle Suit: Blasterate **2nd Battle Suit: Fortatron **Baku Sky Raider Combination: Magmafury / *Paige **Bakugan: Boulderon **BakuNano: Slingpike **Mechtogan: Vexfist **Battle Suit: Blasterate *Rafe **Bakugan: Wolfurio **BakuNano: Lanzato **Mechtogan: Swift Sweep **Mobile Assault: Cannonfury *Spectra Phantom **Bakugan: Infinity Helios **BakuMutant: Mutant Helios / & / **BakuNano: Bombaplode **Mechtogan: Slynix **Battle Suit: Doomtronic *Mira Clay **Bakugan: Roxtor **Baku Fusion Combination: Betakor / Villains Arc 2 Villians *Nonet Army Faction **Wiseman / / / / / **First Set of Bakugan: Betadron & Kodokor & Mutabrid & Spatterix **Second Set of Bakugan: Stronk & Tremblar & Worton & Balista **BakuFusion Combination: Scorptak / & Volkaos / **Baku Sky Raider Combination: Gliderak *Renegade Mechtogan Faction **Mechtogan: Coredegon & Slycerak & Mandibor & Exostriker **Mechtogan Destroyer: Mechtavius Destroyer / / / Arc 1 Villians (Chaos Army) *Mag Mel (Unknown Status) **Bakugan: Razenoid > Evolved Razenoid (Unknown Status) **Mechtogan: Dreadeon (Unknown Status) **Mechtogan Titan: Razen Titan (Unknown Status) *Team Anubias Bakugan **Bakugan: Horridian & Bolcanon & Krakenoid (Unknown Status) **BakuNano: Aeroblaze & Hyper Pulsor & Jamsaber *Team Sellon Bakugan **Bakugan: Spyron & Vertexx & Krowll (Unknown Status) **BakuNano: Daftorix & Orehammer & Slicerix *BakuMutants **Mutant Krakenoid / **Mutant Krowll / *Chaos Bakugan **Bakugan: Cyclone Percival / / / / / & Flash Ingram / / / / / (Unknown Status) & Iron Dragonoid / / / / / (Unknown Status) **BakuNano: Shoxrox & Spearax *Chaos Mechtogans **Deezall (Unknown Status) **Venexus (Unknown Status) **Rockfist (Unknown Status) **Miserak (Unknown Status) **Smasheon (Unknown Status) **Braxion (Unknown Status) *Chaos Mechtogan Titans **Venexus Titan (Unknown Status) Former Villains *Anubias (Leader of Team Anubias) / / (Deceased) *Sellon (Leader of Team Sellon) / / (Deceased) Secondary Characters *Dylan *Tri-Twisters / / *Bash Brothers / *Shuuko Marukura *Kato *Code Eve *Miyoko Kuso *Prime Minister Nurzak *Queen Fabia *Julie Makimoto *Runo Misaki *Captain Elright **Bakugan: Aranaut **Mobile Assault: Rapilator *Ren Krawler **Bakugan: Linehalt *Gus Grav **Bakugan: Rex Vulcan *Gunz Lazar **Bakugan: Reptak (Later used by Dan) Teams Anubias & Sellon *Ben *Jack Punt *Robin *Noah *Chris *Soon *Ziperator / / / (Team Anubias) *Clawsaurus (Chris) *Spidaro (Soon) Other Bakugan *Amazon *Preyas *Wavern *Fury *Skytruss *Orbeum New Features *BakuNano *Mechtogan *Mechtogan Titan *BakuMutant *Baku Sky Raiders *BakuFusion *BakuMine *Bakugan Battle Suit *BakuLaunch Videos Video:All New Mechtanium Surge Bakugan In Die Cast Metal!|Bakugan in Die Cast Metal Video:All New Bakugan Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titans!|New Mechtogan And Mechtogan Titan Video:All New Bakugan Sky Raiders!|Baku Sky Raiders Soar! Video:Mechtanium Surge Bakugan - February & March, 2011 Release Previews|Wave 1 Release Video:Mechtanium Surge Bakugan - May & June, 2011 Release Previews|Wave 2 Release Video:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge - July 2011 Release Previews|Wave 3 Release Video:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge - August 2011 Release Previews|Wave 4 Release Navigation Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan seasons Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan